Sourwolf Bucket Challenge
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [Sterek] Qui de Derek ou Stiles sera le meilleur? Derek en a déjà une petite idée...


**Salut les louveteaux !**

Me revoilà sur du Teen Wolf pour répondre « clandestinement » au concours sur la page facebook **STEREK ADDICTION** _(oui parce que c'est moi qui l'ai organisé avec ma co-admin d'amour !)_. Les admins n'ayant pas le droit de participer, j'ai quand même écrit un OS sur le prompt « Humour/Amour ».

Bonne lecture et **n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot à la fin :)**

* * *

><p><strong>"Sourwolf Bucket Challenge"<strong>

**.**

Stiles et Derek avaient été insupportables ces trois dernières semaines.

Tout était parti de rien.

Une petite remarque de Lydia avait conduit le garçon et le loup à engager de stupides tours de force pour déterminer qui était le plus téméraire, le plus courageux et le plus déraisonnable des deux.

Résultat des courses : égalité partout, pour le moment.

Après trois semaines de compétition, Stiles se retrouvait tatoué d'un triskel sur le poignet, il s'était cassé trois doigts, foulé la cheville gauche et avait dû se teindre les cheveux en bleu.

Derek avait eu plus de chance, puisqu'il était un loup, mais il n'échappa pas à une teinture rouge pour ses cheveux et une semaine de port de T-shirt roses obligatoire.

Le dernier défi les avaient conduit une nouvelle fois chez le tatoueur-perceur de Beacon Hills et Stiles s'était fait percer la langue après s'être évanoui deux fois lorsqu'il avait vu la taille de l'aiguille.

Le loup comme l'humain ne ressemblaient plus à rien mais ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à pousser les challenges toujours plus loin, au grand désarroi de la meute.

A présent, c'était au tour de Derek de trouver quelque chose _d'extrême_ à faire. Le cas échéant, Stiles remporterait la victoire. Et ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer.

Scott avait bien tenté de les en dissuader, arguant la puérilité de leurs actes, mais aucun des deux ne voulurent entendre raison.

Le jour du défi ultime, et, accessoirement pour fêter l'anniversaire de Scott, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés au loft.

Stiles se pavanait devant Derek, lui rappelant qu'à minuit, il aurait perdu la bataille s'il ne trouvait rien de spectaculaire à faire.

Derek restait stoïque, mais il bouillonnait en son for intérieur.

- Alors, _Sourwolf,_ tu rends les armes ? Tu t'avoues vaincu ?

- Arrête, Stiles, il va finir par s'énerver, conseilla gentiment Scott alors que Derek les regardait d'un œil assassin, bras croisés.

- Il te reste… (il regarda l'heure sur son smartphone) huit minutes pour faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire !

Derek ne releva pas et se contenta de fixer intensément l'adolescent. Ce dernier finit par hocher les épaules et retourna se mêler aux autres.

Minuit moins trois. Les discussions allaient bon train et la musique résonnait dans tout le loft. Stiles expliquait à ses amis son aventure chez le tatoueur-perceur. Il s'évertuait à chaque fin de phrase à rappeler qu'_il_ était le plus fort puisqu'_il_ avait battu le loup à son propre jeu. Il songea même à lui donner un gage, passé minuit.

Plus que deux minutes.

Derek s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le groupe d'adolescents. Il se fraya un chemin parmi eux et se planta devant Stiles, l'air menaçant.

- Alors Derek, prêt à accepter ta défaite ? s'exclama Stiles, l'œil malicieux.

Les autres se prirent au jeu et une partie hua Derek tandis que l'autre l'encourageait à réagir. Stiles, lui, souriait béatement. Il avait fallu une attèle, un piercing, un tatouage et une teinture de cheveux pour prouver à l'Alpha que lui aussi avait l'esprit de compétition.

La tension était palpable entre le loup et l'adolescent. Les autres se mirent à compter les dernières secondes qui séparaient Stiles de la victoire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la trentième seconde, Derek attrapa Stiles par la nuque et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sous les cris, les applaudissements et les rires bruyants des autres.

Stiles s'était pétrifié et avait gardé les yeux grand-ouverts. Il se laissait docilement faire, cependant que le loup venait titiller sa langue percée avec la sienne. Un courant électrique traversa tout son corps, dont la température augmenta violemment.

Derek rompit le baiser, ses mains tenant en coupe son visage à l'œil hébété et aux joues rouges. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais.

- Alors, Stiles, prêt à accepter ta défaite ?

**Fin ?**

* * *

><p>Voili voilou.<p>

Et rappelez-vous, les reviews, ça ne mord pas :)

A la prochaine !


End file.
